


Emma's Forever

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Forever, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's definition of forever changes when she sees Regina on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "forever" for femslash100's drabbletag6 for write_x_always

If someone had asked Emma a few years ago what her opinion on the word forever was, she would have raised an eyebrow tentatively and asked if they were joking. Her old livelihood thrived on shattering concepts of “happy” and “forever”. These words were meant for children with functional childhoods to read about in their fairytales. 

Today though, as she walks down the aisle, the only word on her lips is forever. Her fiancée looks every bit the royalty that she is as she stands radiantly at the front of the ceremony. Emma hesitates at the sight. Though she has been looking forward to this day for weeks, seeing Regina waiting for her there takes her breath away. She feels her father squeeze her arm in support and glances to the front where her mother is tearing up with emotion. Then, Emma takes the final steps toward her happy ending.


End file.
